Birthday round
by VannuroRB
Summary: It's Yami's birthday, but why has everyone forgot? Puzzleshipping, fluff, birthdays, usual stuff.


Not sure how many people know this. But…it's Yami's birthday! Yay!

But this story is for two people! Yes two! For Yami and my sister who share the same birthday! Hope you two have a great time!

(Though when I told my sister this she didn't seem impressed. How can you not like sharing a birthday with an anime Egyptian pharaoh?)

* * *

Birthday round~

Yami smiled as he stroked Yugi's hair gently while he slept next to him, he wanted to wake Yugi up, but he was torn in between choosing to let him sleep and caress his small body or to wake him up and hear his charming voice. It wasn't an easy choice as it seemed to be. But he wanted to hear the three words from Yugi's lips that only came round once a year.

It happened to be Yami's birthday, and though he wasn't sure why anyone wanted to celebrate getting older he liked the attention he got from his friends and from Yugi on that day. It made him happy that for once, everyone's attention was on him. He crawled closer to Yugi, slipping his arms around Yugi's waist and kissing his cheek.

'Morning Yugi' Yami said quietly in his ear.

Yugi groaned slightly but smiled 'Good morning Yami' Yugi opened his eyes and glanced at the pharaoh behind him 'Guess you couldn't resist eh?'

'Nope' Yami grinned before nuzzling his head into Yugi's neck lovingly 'You know what day it is?'

'Saturday' Yugi replied.

Yami frowned 'Well…yeah…but do you know what's so special about it?'

Yugi rolled over so he laid on his back and held Yami's face 'I get a lie in with you?'

'Well…I suppose so…anything else?'

Yugi looked up in thought and shook his head 'No. Nothing I can think of'.

Yami raised his brow 'Really? Are you messing with me?'

'No, was there supposed to be something to remember?'

'I…err…no…no it's nothing' Yami smiled and gave Yugi a small kiss before being brought to Yugi's chest and spending most of the morning in bed with Yugi.

* * *

After they decided it was time to leave their bed for the day, Yugi promised Yami he would make him a big breakfast while Yami took a shower. Yami sighed as he dried his hair off in the bathroom as he looked at his reflection, he didn't want to appear self-centred to Yugi, but he felt a small piercing ache in his chest when Yugi didn't remember his birthday. They had been together through the hardships and highs of three years, and he didn't remember his birthday?

But then he had seen a lot of this. People pretend they don't remember the birthday of another and then they throw a big party right at the end, it was a common tradition on a birthday, so perhaps Yugi was doing the same. But it was either good acting skills from the teen, or he truly didn't remember.

After Yami got changed in some jeans and a black tank top he walked downstairs quietly and peeked into the kitchen, expecting to see Yugi baking a birthday cake or holding a present, something to reassure him that Yugi was pretending. But Yugi was doing as he said he would do; cook them breakfast and seemed relatively normal. Yami sighed but walked closer and slipped his arms around Yugi's waist, pulling the teen into his chest before kissing him on the lips.

'Got anything to say to me Yugi?' Yami hinted.

'I love you' Yugi said.

'I-I meant something else…'

Yugi hummed in thought 'Only if you don't let go soon the breakfast will be burnt'.

'Yeah…of course…' Yami let go of Yugi's hips so he returned to cooking 'So…what are you going to be doing today then?'

'Not much' Yugi replied as he served up the breakfast 'The normal things. Oh, reminds me' Yugi quickly dived into his pocket and took a note before handing it to Yami 'Could you give this to Joey? After breakfast of course'.

'Sure' Yami took it and observed it 'What is it?'

'I can't say'.

Yami looked up at the teen 'Why not?'

'It's something between him and me' Yugi gave him a small kiss on the lips 'And no peeking, alright?'

'You have my word' Yami slipped the note in his pocket before kissing Yugi back.

* * *

After Yami had breakfast with Yugi-and tried dropping some more hints to the smaller one-he did as he was told and took the note to Joey. He slipped on his shoes and gave Yugi a small goodbye kiss before walking his way there. It was a sunny day that day, he was glad it was such fine weather for his birthday; he just wished that Yugi would remember the special occasion. He figured he would have better luck with Joey.

At least if Joey knew he was going to forget something and it was important he would write it down and keep it somewhere he would remember it. So he was sure Joey would say something, even if it was just a simple "happy birthday" would do. He came to Joey's home and rang the doorbell; he glanced at the note in his hand while he waited for Joey to answer. The door was pulled open and Yami looked up to see the blonde.

'Hey Yami, what's up?' Joey asked.

'Well, Yugi asked me to give you this' Yami explained as he handed him the note 'Why he couldn't call you, I don't understand…but yeah…'

Joey took the note off Yami and quickly read it, Yami watched curiously until Joey nodded and folded the note over again before handing it to Yami. Yami stared at the note before looking up at Joey.

'What?' Yami questioned.

'I need you to give this to Tristan' Joey said before shoving the note in Yami's hands.

'But…Yugi said it was between you and him!'

'It is' Joey grinned before patting Yami's head 'And also Tristan, so he needs to know'.

Yami sighed and nodded 'Alright…well…see you later…'

'Good luck Yami'.

Yami turned and watched as Joey shut the door and left him to it, Yami sighed and looked at the note as he walked onto the pavement and started walking to Tristan's house, wondering what the note could be all about.

* * *

After a while, Yami had to question what he was really doing. After seeing Tristan and explaining about the note, Tristan read it quickly before smiling and handing it back, claiming that he needed to give it to Duke next. So he headed to Dukes shop where he was. Duke took the note after the explaining, read it, and handed it back telling Yami he had to give it to Ryou and Bakura. After another trek across the city he came to Ryou's and Bakura's home, he gave them the note and after reading it they told Yami to give it to Malik and his family. It was starting to become monotonous for Yami, and not one of them had mentioned his birthday, he found it hard to believe they had all forgotten it-perhaps the note was about some sort of secret birthday plans.

Marik quickly took it out of Malik's hands when he had finished it and waved it around 'Who haven't you visited yet?'

Yami stared up in thought 'Err…Kaiba-'

Marik grinned and held the note to him 'Go visit the big chief then'.

Yami whimpered 'Do I have to?'

'Yes. Now go'.

Yami sighed and took the note off him before grumbling about it and trekking to Kaiba's tower. The two hadn't seen eye to eye for a while, though Yami didn't hold a grudge against Kaiba and had tried on many occasions to patch things, but Kaiba was still cold and hostile to the pharaoh. And he most certainly didn't want to be left alone with him in his office, but there wasn't much else he could do to avoid the meeting.

Yami stood in front of Kaiba's desk, they hardly spoke to each other-or at least Kaiba hadn't, Yami explained quickly and shortly about the note before handing it over and watching Kaiba read with his uninterested face. Kaiba sighed and folded the note back up.

'How troublesome' He commented.

Yami bit his lip before braving to ask 'Bad news?'

Kaiba sat back in his chair and looked up at Yami, though he didn't pull a smile or a smirk, Yami could easily tell that Kaiba was amused by Yami's little adventure.

'You haven't read this?' He asked as he waved the note lightly.

Yami looked at the note and shook his head 'No. Yugi said I shouldn't, so I haven't'.

'I see' Kaiba then stood up and walked over to Yami, holding the note out to him 'Read it'.

Yami blinked confused and looked at the note 'Huh? But-'

'Don't you think it's odd that everyone has read this but you?' Kaiba questioned, purposely waving the note in front of Yami's face to make him want it more 'I won't say what's in it, but if you want to take a look, I won't tell anyone'.

Yami watched the note before snatching it out of Kaiba's hand and slipping it into his pocket 'I wouldn't dare. I take Yugi's word over yours any day'.

'So you don't want to read it?'

'Not at all'.

'Not even if it was about you?'

Yami bit his lip and shook his head 'No way. Not even if it was about bad gossip or to tell them about a secret birthday party, or even if it was some weird disturbing pictures of me. Never!'

Kaiba raised his brow 'How noble. Very well, deliver it to whoever hasn't seen it'.

'Err…Anzu?'

'Good enough for me' Kaiba muttered as he sat back down 'Just get out of my office'.

Yami scowled at Kaiba before gladly leaving his office and heading back onto the streets as the messenger again. He quickly ended up at Anzu's house, giving her the note and being ordered to give it to Serenity next, to which he complied with. After giving it to Serenity she told Yami to give it to Rebecca and she told Yami to give it to Mai, but surprisingly it came to an end when Mai told Yami to wait in the park for her, claiming she had stuff to do but would meet him round about six.

Yami came to the park and sat himself on a bench while he waited, he watched other people walk past him and enjoy the day while the sun was still raised. It had to be only a couple of minutes until six, but Yami was getting anxious as the time went on. The sky was losing its light and the sky was turning to a mix or purple and dark blue, Yami sighed and put his hands in his pockets while he waited, then coming across the note again he took it out and observed it.

He trusted Yugi, completely, but the dire need to know what was going on was just as powerful as his trust. Yami bit his lip as he turned it over in his hands and looked at it.

'_Not even if it was about you?'_

Yami shook his head and put the note away "I couldn't. I'm sure Yugi and the others will fill me in when I get home" Yami thought then looked up "Probably is secret party plans or something…explains why no one has said anything to me yet. But they must be really good at keeping things from me…or maybe that's just me".

Yami waited for a long time, and Mai hadn't showed up. Yami sighed and stood up from the bench for it was getting too dark to wait anymore.

'Screw this I'm going home' Yami muttered as he walked back home.

* * *

Yami came home in a few short minutes; the game shop was locked up so he walked to the side door and let himself in. He slipped out of his shoes and looked around; it was very unusually quiet.

'Yugi, grandpa, I'm back' Yami called out as he walked up the stairs and looked around 'Hello….anyone here?'

Yami looked into the kitchen but there was no one there, raising his brow Yami turned back to the corridor and looked into the living room.

'Surprise!' Everyone shouted, making Yami jump back in-ironically-surprise.

'What the…?' Yami managed to say before frowning 'Damn you! Not telling me!'

Everyone cheered and laughed before Yugi ran over to him and gave him a small kiss on the lips 'It wouldn't have been a surprise party if we hadn't told you'.

'So…you were faking it' Yami said, though more to himself 'When you didn't wish me happy birthday and stuff…'

'Only you'd be dumb enough to fall for that' Joey joked, making Yami scowl at him.

'So, why did you send me on that long journey?' Yami questioned.

'Well you needed the exercise' Yugi giggled 'But mainly to get you out of the house so we could make your cake'.

'Cake?'

Yugi nodded and pointed out his cake. It was a medium sized cake-similar size to a wedding cake-but it was in the shape of a pyramid. Yami smiled and turned to Yugi.

'How long did it take to bake it?' Yami asked curiously.

'About four or five hours' Yugi shrugged casually 'But it was worth it for you'.

'So you'd better enjoy it' Tristan added.

Yami smiled and nodded, Yugi then sorted the cake out between everyone; since the blocks of the cake were separate so everyone had a small piece. Yami sat on the sofa next to Yugi as he ate a little of his cake, Yugi eagerly waiting what Yami thought about it.

'Not too bad' Yami commented giving a small smile to Yugi 'It's pretty nice'.

'Good' Yugi looked around 'Oh, Kaiba said he couldn't make it but he sends his wishes nevertheless'.

"Typical" Yami thought as he ate some more and turned to Yugi 'So…what did that note say?'

'You can look if you want now'.

Yami slipped his hand in his pocket and took out the note, unfolding it and reading the note quickly.

"To all, I'm throwing a special secret birthday party for Yami. He can't read the note and he must pass it around to everyone while I bake his cake, it would be best if you came to the game shop as quickly as possible.

Yugi".

Yugi moved closer to Yami 'Sorry we ignored you. We just wanted to make it a surprise this time'.

'Well…it was a bit selfish of me to expect everyone to say the same boring thing'.

'Not selfish Yami' Yugi reached up to kiss Yami on the cheek 'Just normal'.

'Alright' Yami smirked and rested his forehead against Yugi's 'But…you might have to make it up to me'.

Yugi giggled and kissed Yami's lips 'Don't worry; I have a big special birthday present just for you Yami'.

'I like the sound of it' Yami then kissed Yugi back and brought him into a passionate kiss, ignoring the others around them who chatted amongst themselves.

'Get a room you two' Joey joked when he spotted them kissing.

Yami lifted his hand and flipped Joey off while he kissed, making everyone laugh at Joey as he threatened them all. Yami carried on kissing the teen until they both ran out of air and returned to the party.

* * *

Yep. That was it. Probably my more cornier stories.

Wait…aside from Yugi's birthday I really haven't wrote many birthdays…still corny nevertheless!'

Review if you like! And happy birthday Yami and Em!


End file.
